Nyan Toaster Dog
Nyan Toaster Dog (Not to be confused with Toaster Puppy) is a brown dog with darker brown ears and a dark brown patch over its eye, and has a toaster for its body. It has what looks to be a menacing evil face due to one of the eyes having an angry eyebrow, and the toast in its back bounces up and down as it flies through Space. It flies to the original Nyan Cat theme, the exploding stars are present on a blue background, and it also lacks a rainbow streak trail. It appeared on an early version of Nyan.Cat as a flavor that could be chosen from the "Pick a Flavor" menu, but when the domain of the new version merged with Huy Hong's old version to finish the website as a final version, the Toaster Dog was lost. Luckily, the dog was not completely lost, as it then got fixed and edited, and then became a hidden flavor like Missingnyan Cat, but it remained unfinished, meaning that this nyan did not get its own hyperlink. Instead, to get to it, the URL must have "toaster" typed after the =, making it say http://www.nyan.cat/index.php?cat=toaster. However, it is presently glitched, as it will often become detached from its rainbow trail. It was possible that, due to how it got edited, it was going to become a permanent flavor, but due to the website breaking down, suffered a fate similar to that of Nyan Floppy Disk Cat, which unlike Toaster Dog, Nyan Floppy Disk Cat was already finished and had been put on the bar with its own icon. On the Toaster Dog's page, the title said "NON-STOP ...TOASTER DOG?" and the three options highlighted in pink. The page's gif image saves under the name "toaster.gif", but there is no "Pick a Flavor" preview icon, as that was lost when the old website got merged into the new domain. The non-glitched, but unfinished version can be found here, but be warned it is still slightly glitched: https://web.archive.org/web/20140306042402/http://www.nyan.cat/toaster Back in 2016-2018, loading the Toaster Dog page by typing in "toaster" after the / in the url loaded up the Toaster Dog's page, but it was glitched, as the title was permanently stuck as "NON-STOP NYAN CAT!", a rainbow loads when there should be no rainbow, and the dog was in the wrong place on the page, appearing on the right instead of the centre. Sadly both the archived version and the present version's music doesn't work. Nyan Cat Adventure It appears in the game Nyan Cat Adventure as a dangerous enemy. The dog is described as an "Evil Toaster" by the nyan the player is using, and if the nyan is caught by it as it flies past, the player's nyan will get hurt, taking a heart away. If there is only one heart left and Toaster Dog gets touched, it kill the player's nyan. Toaster Dog in game snapshots can be seen in the gallery section of this page below. Trivia In Nyan Cat Adventure, Toaster Dog is an enemy of Nyan Cat, Jackson 5 Nyan Cat, Gameboy Nyan Cat, Jazz Nyan Cat, Fiesta Dog, an Unamed Space Bulldog and Star Sheep. Even Tac Nayn fears Toaster Dog! Gallery Category:Space Category:Non-food Category:Nyan Cat Variations Category:Evil Nyan Category:Non-Cats Category:Dogs and Puppies Category:Nyan Cat Song Category:No Rainbow Category:Stars Category:Non-Space Category:Appears on Nyan.Cat Category:Happy Category:Toasters